Il est parti en héro
by les5gogoles
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque quelqu'un à qui on tient part soudainement ? Quelle est la réaction la plus appropriée ? Chacun le vit comme il le peut... Mais pas tout le monde. Il y en a qui retombent plus bas...
1. Chapter 1

**_Salut tout le monde ! C'est Andréea qui revient !_**

 ** _J'ai fait un rêve étrange cette nuit et ça m'a tourmentée…_**

 ** _En fait, j'ai rêvé des Héros de l'Olympe. Je ne vais pas vous le raconter, vu que c'est l'histoire que j'écris… Tout ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que ce n'est pas la joie…_**

 ** _P.S. : Ça n'a aucun rapport avec HDO, je sais juste que le premier chapitre se passe dans une grotte, en souterrain. Peut-être dans la Maison d'Hadès ? Mais ça ne serait pas logique du coup…_**

 ** _._**

 ** _J'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant Pills N Potions de Nicky Minaj_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

PDV Annabeth :

Je donne des coups de poignard partout où je vois un monstre. Un à gauche et… _Shta !_ Mort. Un à droite… _Vrra !_ Aussi mort que le premier.

Mes cheveux me gênent mais je ne peux pas les nouer en une queue de cheval, ça me serait fatal. C'est pas un jeu… C'est pas comme quand tu meurs dans un jeu vidéo et que tu revis la seconde d'après. Non. Il y a de vrais monstres, qui t'attaquent à coups de poings et coups de boule.

Je transpire et je suis fatiguée. Je sens que je vais lâcher et c'est pas ce qui va nous aider… Non. Je ne suis pas toute seule, Jason, Frank et Hazel sont avec moi. Léo est dans l'autre pièce de la grotte, avec Nico. Et Piper et Percy dans une troisième pièce, plus loin.

Une empousa me pousse jusqu'au bord d'un précipice souterrain. Mais je suis plus rapide qu'elle et l'embroche.

-Une de moins ! je souffle en m'essuyant le front

Je cours à la rescousse de Jason, il est entouré de deux géants et n'arrive pas à s'en défaire. C'est nouveau ça. Un des deux lui donne un coup si violent qu'il en retombe à la renverse…

Je vois du coin de l'œil Frank et Hazel se débrouiller plutôt pas mal, et je prie tous les dieux qui existent pour que ça ne change pas.

Je trouve que je ne me débrouille pas trop mal non plus… Sans me vanter, hein ! Mais à moi toute seule, j'ai terrassé beaucoup de monstres en quelques minutes. C'est mon record on va dire…

Je sens que mon bras s'engourdi et quand je regarde, je vois un filet de sang couler d'une blessure (pas profonde mais quand même).

Je continue pourtant de me combattre, ce n'est pas ça qui vas me faire couler.

PDV Piper :

Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour repousser tous ces monstres. Ils nous envahissent de partout ! Percy et moi avons décidé d'aller plus loin dans les souterrains pour empêcher les monstres de venir en masse. Mais il se trouve que nous avons besoins d'aide.

Malheureusement, je ne crois pas qu'on pourra compter sur les autres, dans l'immédiat.

-Un message-Iris ! crie Percy, comme une révélation

-Tu crois que ça marchera ? je lui demande, tout en criant pour couvrir le bruit

-On n'a rien à perdre en essayent, si ?

Il sort une drachme d'or de sa poche (les dieux savent pourquoi il en avait une) et me la lance. Je me cache derrière un rocher et essaye de faire vite pour ne pas laisser Percy combattre tout seul. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me la lance à moi et ne le fait pas lui-même. Mais j'en profite quand même un peu, comme ça je peux reprendre mon souffle… Hé ! Mais !

-Percy !? je fais. Comment je fais pour faire un message-Iris s'il n'y a pas d'arc-en-ciel ?!

-Bah tu crées un arc-e… Ah merde !

Je tape du poing et reprend mon épée en me levant pour taillader un monstre qui crie en courant vers moi.

Les monstres à cet endroit sont beaucoup trop nombreux. Mais on ne peut pas non plus les laisser ici, en espérant qu'ils ne sortent pas créer des problèmes dans le monde de dehors.

Après quelques minutes, ou heures à voir, il n'en reste pratiquement plus. Percy part à l'autre bout de la pièce si on peut l'appeler comme ça et combat à lui seul cinq monstres, ogres et tout.

Je suis présentement en train de couper en deux, un monstre difforme dont je ne trouve pas le nom. Je sais juste qu'il est moche et qu'il pue de la gueule.

Et puis, un autre se ramène et je le coupe aussi. J'ai la vague impression que je suis en train de faire un repas… Je joue à Fruit Ninja en quelques sortes. Quelle ironie.

Il n'en reste plus beaucoup. Encore une dizaine mais ils sont faciles à tuer, ceux-là.

J'entends un cri perçant et il est trop humain pour qu'il appartienne à un monstre… Je me retourne et mes yeux s'écarquillent quand je vois ce que mon cerveau refuse d'enregistrer.

-Percy ! je hurle

La tête de l'ogre tombe dans un bruit sourd sur le sol de sable noir et j'accours vers mon ami.

Il est allongé sur le sol, du sang s'écoulant de son ventre. Oh, non… Non. Non. Non !

-C'est pas vrai, Percy ! je fais

Je sens mes yeux se mouiller quand je comprends que c'est de l'espoir perdu. Il ne peut pas mourir comme ça. C'est idiot ! On en avait fini avec les monstres ! On allait aider les autres ! Il ne peut pas mourir si vite !

-Percy… Tiens bon… je fais doucement

Le monstre qui lui a fait ça doit être mort, parce que sinon je l'aurai vu sortir d'ici. Mais… C'est impossible ! C'est Percy quoi ! Il ne peut pas mourir, ça doit être un cauchemar, ou la Brume pour m'attirer dans un piège…

-Piper, je… Désolé.

-Non, non… Arrête ! Je refuse, t'entends ?

Il cligne des yeux et gémi de douleur. Quelques larmes coulent sur son cou. A qui sont-elles ? Ah mais oui… Les miennes. Je me souviens d'un truc pour éviter que le sang s'écoule… Mais c'est comment déjà ?

Je pose sa tête sur mes genoux et essaye d'appuyer sur sa blessures mais il pousse un cri étouffé.

-Comment on fait ?! je m'énerve en essayant différentes versions mais ça ne marche pas et je risque d'accélérer sa mort

Il attrape mon poignet et plante ses yeux verts dans les miens. Ça me paralyse et je sens que les larmes affluent de nouveau.

-An… Annabeth…

Merde ! Annabeth ! Annabeth Chase ! Sa petite-amie n'est pas là pour… Oh par les dieux. Annabeth a tant essayé de le retrouver. Elle a tout fait pour chercher son petit-ami… Et puis, elle l'a retrouvé. Mais je crois que maintenant… Ce sera encore plus dur. Oh par les dieux…

-Dis-lui… Dis-lui ok ? essaye-t-il de me dire

-Je le lui dirais, ne t'en fais pas…

Je sais de quoi il parle. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il la voie une dernière fois. Parce que c'est sûr, on ne peut plus rien faire pour lui. A moins de supplier les dieux de le ressusciter je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autre.

Mes larmes coulent de plus en plus vite alors que je vois ses yeux s'éteindre. Je crie, je hurle le nom d'Annabeth, en espérant qu'elle puisse venir le plus vite possible. Mais j'en doute…

Je lui souris, essaye de lui rendre ça plus facile, plus supportable. Je replace une de ses mèches de cheveux, qui sont tout le temps en bataille.

La poitrine de Percy se soulève encore un peu et doucement. J'entends des pas qui accourent vers nous. Je ne veux pas me retourner pour voir le visage des autres… C'est déjà assez douloureux.

-Piper… j'entends la voix de Jason

Il s'agenouille à côté de moi, les sourcils froncés et la bouche grande ouverte. Bientôt, d'autres pas affluent et un cri retenti. Je ferme les yeux en essayant de ne pas pleurer de nouveau.

-Non ! crie Annabeth

Je repose la tête de son petit-ami en douceur et m'écarte pour la laisser. Je vois les autres se précipiter vers nous. Ils sont surpris et choqués. Hazel pleur déjà et je vois Nico se retenir lui aussi…

Les genoux d'Annabeth touchent le sable en un choc et elle prend la main de Percy dans la sienne en le serrant très fort. Percy répond doucement, en serrant lui aussi avec le peu de forces qu'il lui reste. La lèvre inférieure d'Annabeth tremble et bientôt ses larmes tombent en cascade sur ses joues.

Elle pose son autre main sur sa bouche et se tourne vers moi, cherchant une explication à ce désastre. Mais je ne peux pas répondre, je m'effondre et Jason me rattrape avant que je ne tombe.

-Je suis désolée, Annabeth… Je n'ai rien pu faire… je lui dis

Elle répète son nom en boucle, comme un mantra.

-Il respire encore… fait remarquer Jason

Elle approche son index près du nez de Percy et elle sursaute. Ses larmes cessent un moment.

-Il faut l'emporter sur l'Argo… dit-elle

-Annabeth… fait Frank

-Il le faut ! s'emporte-t-elle. Il n'est pas encore mort !

Ils se regardent tous, et moi-même, je sais que ce sera impossible. Dans l'état où il est, c'est perdu d'avance. Il flotte dans son propre sang, qui a formé une petite marre autour de lui. J'ai son sang sur les mains… Enfin, littéralement plutôt. Je les essuie sur mon jean…

Annabeth pleur encore et encore. C'est impossible. C'est pas en train d'arriver…

-Tu m'as promis, Cervelle d'Algues. Tu m'as promis de ne jamais me laisser encore !

-Je t'aime… Puit de Sagesse… articule-t-il dans un murmure en caressant la joue de sa copine

Sa main retombe mollement et je détourne le regard en me mordant la lèvre. Je saigne aussi maintenant.

J'entends vaguement les cris d'Annabeth. Je vois à travers mes yeux embués les autres l'attraper. Il ne reste plus personne dans la pièce souterraine… Jason et Frank prennent Percy et je les suis en trébuchant un peu.

Les cris d'Annabeth arrivent jusqu'à mes oreilles et je me rends compte qu'on est sur l'Argo II. Nous nous sommes posés sur l'eau. Elle hurle le prénom de son petit-ami et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est exactement comme ça que je comporterais si Jason mourrait.

Une heure plus tard, on a déjà préparé la « cérémonie » grecque qu'ils font à la colonie quand quelqu'un meurt. Mais au lieu de le jeter dans les flammes, nous avons décidé de mettre le linceul dans un petit canot et de le laisser flotter sur la mer.

Nous sommes tous posté près du bastingage, à regarder le canot partir vers le large. Annabeth ne fait pas partie du groupe… Elle est plus loin de nous, à regarder partir son petit-ami.

-Tu vas nous manquer… Percy… arrive à dire Léo. Un vrai débile, mais un grand héro… Il est parti en héro.

Une vague énorme avale le canot et le linceul et nous laisse pantois. L'air s'emplit d'une odeur iodée plus forte que d'habitude. L'odeur de Percy… Percy Jackson envolé, parti, pour toujours…

Annabeth recule, le visage inondé de larmes, et j'ai de la peine pour elle… Je la prends dans mes bras mais elle se dégage rapidement.

Je ne peux plus la voir dans cet état…

-On va te laisser un moment, ok ?! je fais doucement, pour ne pas la brusquer

Les autres hochent la tête et nous allons dans la salle à manger.

 _Le lendemain matin :_

Quand je toque à la porte d'Annabeth, je n'entends rien. Elle veut peut-être rester encore seule… Alors je dépose le plateau sur le seuil de sa porte et m'en vais.

Mais quand je reviens, quelques heures plus tard, le plateau est toujours là, sans avoir été touché.

-Annabeth ? je demande en collant mon oreille contre la porte

Pas de réponse.

Jason se ramène et me demande ce que je fais.

-On ne l'entend plus… je lui explique

-Laisse-la Piper, elle a besoin d'être seule. fait-il en pressant mon épaule

Au déjeuner, alors que nous sommes tous autour de la table, nous entendons Annabeth recommencer à pleurer. Ca me fend le cœur et j'ai qu'une envie, aller la réconforter.

-Les murs ne sont pas insonorisés ? demande Hazel à Léo

-Si… dit-il

Nous essayons de manger sans prêter attention à notre amie… Mais c'est impossible…

Finalement, après quelques minutes, je me relève mais Jason m'en empêche.

-Laisse, je vais y aller… me dit-il

Il court vers la cabine d'Annabeth.

PDV Jason :

Quand je toque, les pleurs cessent et le silence s'installe.

-Annabeth ? je demande

-Dégage.

Sa voix est cassée… Ca fais pratiquement 24h qu'on ne l'a pas entendue dire plus de cinq lettres*…

-Et si je refuse ? je dis

Elle ne répond pas alors je me permets d'ouvrir cette maudite porte. Ce que je vois est au-dessus de tout cauchemar.

-Non ! je m'écrie

Annabeth Chase, la fille de la Sagesse, a son poignard levé au-dessus de son ventre. Elle tente de se suicider ! C'est pas sage ça !

Je lui arrache le poignard des mains et elle soupire en se jetant sur son lit.

-Je t'ai dit de me laisser, imbécile ! fait-elle

-J'allais pas te laisser faire ça ! Ça ne va pas non ? je m'exclame

-Non, Jason ! Je ne vais pas bien du tout ! J'en peux plus !

-Ça ne fait qu'une journée, Annabeth…

-Je le sais… Mais c'est trop pour moi. Je ne peux pas vivre encore plus longtemps…

Je crois que je la comprends… Elle est triste. C'est normal. Mais de là à vouloir se suicider… C'est fou.

-J'ai mal, Jason. Sans lui je ne suis rien… Je ne peux pas dormir sans le voir, l'imaginer… Je ne me sens pas prête de vivre sans lui. Tu comprends ça ?

-Je comprends…

Elle se relève doucement, et s'assois sur le bord de sol lit. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds lui collent au visage à cause de ses larmes. Ses yeux gonflés sont gris clairs, si clairs que de loin, on peut les confondre avec le blanc de ses yeux. Et puis, elle a des cernes (pas violettes mais rouges). Elle a toujours les mêmes vêtements qu'hier matin et sa chambre est en bordel. La lampe de chevet en forme de chouette est en mille morceaux au pied du mur en face de son lit. Les photos qu'elle a d'elle et de Percy sont près de son oreiller (d'où sortent des plumes). Quelques esquisses de ses projets sont déchirées. J'en ramasse une et l'inspecte. Très bien fait en plus de ça… Pourquoi l'a-t-elle déchirée ?!

-Mais tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens exactement… dit-elle en plantant son regard dans le mien. Je… Jason, laisse-moi le faire !

-Je refuse, Annabeth. je pose la feuille sur sa table de nuit. On a besoins de toi, ici et tu le sais.

Silence radio encore une fois. Elle baisse les yeux et renifle en s'essuyant les joues et replaçant les mèches derrière ses oreilles.

J'écarquille les yeux. Sur son bras droit il y a des traces de coupures, pour être plus précis, au niveau de son poignet. Elle a déjà essayé de se suicider… Je n'avais pas vu que sur le drap, près de l'oreiller, il y a du sang. J'imagine qu'elle vient de se faire ça, vu que le sang est encore brillant. Je détourne le regard en grimaçant, je n'aime pas ça. Sachant surtout que c'est son sang à elle…

-Je te propose un deal… commence-t-elle. Quand tout ça sera fini, si nous survivons, vous me laisserait faire.

-Je ne peux pas accepter ça. Les autres ne seront pas d'accord non plus Annabeth ! Tu es notre amie ! je m'emporte

-Mais j'en ai marre Jason ! J'en ai déjà marre ! Tu ne peux pas m'obliger de vivre ça tous les jours ! T'as pas le droit ! crie-t-elle

-Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un sur qui compter, on est là, nous ! Tu n'es pas obligée de te suicider ou de te mutiler pour essayer de te sentir mieux ! On est là pour toi, pour essayer de te réconforter.

-Mais je ne veux pas me sentir mieux Jason ! Je le veux lui. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, je le veux _lui_ ! Personne d'autre ! Percy Jackson ! Pas vous ! crie-t-elle de nouveau en se levant

J'essaye de ne pas me vexer, elle se sent mal…

-D'accord… je fais. Je marche pour le deal.

Elle soupire et se passe la main dans les cheveux. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens de dire ça… Je viens de signer le contrat de mort d'une amie… Son contrat que je viens d'accepter. Comment je vais le dire aux autres ? Comment les faire capituler ? Et surtout… La question que je dois me poser le plus maintenant, comment je pourrais la laisser faire sans intervenir ?

-Merci… murmure-t-elle

Elle peut me remercier, oui. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. C'est comme avec Percy… Je m'attends à ce qu'il arrive en courant, essoufflé, dans la cabine et nous faire part d'une de ses vannes à deux balles.

-Mais je veux que tu sortes de là et que tu viennes manger avec nous. Maintenant. je dis

Elle me regarde avec des yeux de chien battu et je secoue la tête.

-Ça ne marche pas avec moi. C'est ma part du marché. Tu dois l'accepter sinon je romps le deal.

Elle hoche la tête et je m'écarte avant de sortir de sa cabine. Je secoue la tête, et me mord la lèvre inférieure. J'ai accepté de laisser mourir Annabeth… Je deviens fou ma parole…

Les autres sont toujours à table, en train de manger. Quand je m'assois à ma place, entre Léo et Piper, tous les autres ont les yeux rivés sur moi. Je ferme les yeux et Annabeth entre timidement.

Elle ne dit aucun mot et s'assois à sa place. Elle rive les yeux vers la chaise vide à côté d'elle et son menton se met à trembler. Elle détourne rapidement le regard et prend une profonde inspiration avant de commencer à manger…

-Ca… Ça va ? demande Frank

Bien sûr qu'elle ne va pas bien, mais il essaye juste de faire la conversation.

Elle hoche la tête et me jette un regard. Je crois que c'est le moment où je leur annonce notre marché.

-Euh… Les gars… J'ai dû accepter quelque chose pour qu'elle… Enfin… je balbutie. Elle était en train de se… En gros…

-Je veux que vous me laissiez mourir dès que Gaïa sera terrassée. fait Annabeth aussi sec

Je vois les visages consternés de nos amis et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, Piper se tourne vers moi et me fusille du regard.

-Comment t'as pu accepter ça !? dit-elle

Je ne peux pas en placer une qu'Annabeth se lève et court vers sa cabine. Ou plutôt la salle de bain… On l'entend vomir…

Toujours est-il qu'on ne la voit plus de toute la soirée…

 ** _Bon, mon rêve (ou cauchemar) s'est arrêté là, mais je vais continuer moi-même avec mes idées maintenant…_**

PDV Annabeth :

Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ? Il m'a promis qu'on ne se quittera plus jamais ! Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire. C'est comme si… Quelque chose m'ai été arrachée. Une partie de moi s'est envolée, partie avec lui.

Les années que j'ai passé avec lui me reviennent sans cesse. Des flashes insupportables… Notre premier baisé, avant qu'il ne parte pour l'île de Calypso. Quand il a pris ma place, pour porter le ciel. Le labyrinthe de Dédale. Les combats qu'on a menés ensemble depuis l'âge de 12 ans. Sous l'eau, près des sirènes. En haut de l'Olympe, dans la salle de trône où on a vu Luke mourir…

Et puis, il y a son visage qui me tourmente pendant des heures et des heures… Ses yeux verts en premier, parce que ce sont eux qui me déstabilisent à chaque fois qu'il entre dans la même pièce que moi. Ensuite, ses cheveux noirs en bataille, toujours emmêlés. Et puis, ses lèvres…

Je ne compte pas le nombre de fois où je me suis inquiétée pour lui. Même au début, quand je ne le supportais pas, je m'inquiétai pour lui. Surtout ces derniers temps, quand il a disparu de ma vie si longtemps…

J'ai déjà connu ce que je ressens, maintenant. Je l'ai connu quand j'ai cru qu'il était mort, lorsque j'ai appris qu'il n'était plus avec moi à la colonie.

Mais maintenant, c'est mille fois pire. Ca fait mille fois plus mal parce que c'est vrai maintenant… Ça s'est vraiment passé.

Pourtant, je m'attends à ce qu'il vienne dans ma cabine, des gaufres bleues dans la main, me racontant combien il m'aime… Je veux qu'il me le dise encore. Je veux l'entendre encore une fois. Le voir et le toucher encore. Mais c'est impossible…

Je me rappelle de lui quand nous étions plus jeunes. Quand il ne connaissait rien à la mythologie. Ça n'a pas vraiment changé au fil des ans. J'aimais quand il faisait cette petite moue quand il ne comprenait pas ce que je lui disais. Je me sentais supérieure à lui…

Il m'a promis et il a rompu sa promesse. J'en ai marre des promesses. Tout le monde m'en fait pourtant, aucun n'a jamais su les tenir jusqu'au bout. Comme Luke, comme mon père… Les hommes sont tous des idiots ! Et Percy par-dessus tout ! Je le déteste parce qu'il m'a laissée. Je le hais pour ça…

Percy Jackson… Persée Jackson… Cervelle d'Algues. C'est un surnom pourri ! Comment ais-je pu l'appeler comme ça ?!

Je suis en colère, j'en ai marre… Je renonce à tout espoir. Il n'y a plus d'espoir de toute façon. Je ne pourrais jamais me sentir mieux. Jamais… Il n'y avait que lui qui arrivait à me faire rire, à me faire sourire et tout le tralala. Lui et juste lui… Avec son sourire idiot, qui m'indiquait qu'il allait dire une blague à deux balles.

L'idée qu'il ne puisse plus jamais me faire rire, m'embrasser, me toucher, me rend dingue.

Sous un coup de folie, je prends mon poignard et m'entaille juste au-dessus des veines du poignet. Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?

-Merde !

Le sang coule maintenant à flots et j'essaye d'arrêter l'hémorragie en pressant le drap contre l'entaille. Finalement, ça s'arrête.

Sur mes vêtements il y a son sang à lui… Son sang séché. J'ai ouvert le hublot de ma cabine pour respirer l'odeur de la mer. Mais finalement ça me fait encore plus mal qu'autre chose.

Une idée folle fait son chemin dans mon cerveau et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je la trouve alléchante. Je peux le revoir… Je connais l'endroit où il a dû aller parce qu'on y était tous les deux à plusieurs reprises. Je peux le rejoindre sans problèmes… En tout cas, avant qu'il ne soit jugé…

Je prends de nouveau mon poignard et le place au-dessus de mon ventre, à l'endroit même où Percy a été blessé.

J'hésite. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée finalement.

Non, j'ai besoin de lui… Je dois le faire.

Une partie de moi essaye de m'arrêter. C'est le système de protection du cerveau. Comme quand on essaye de se tuer en arrêtant de respirer. Le cerveau fait des caprices et ordonne à tes poumons de prendre l'air de nouveau. C'est automatique…

Jason fait son entrée…

Ils sont inquiets et je les ai totalement oubliés… Je sais qu'ils se demandent comment je vais. Mais ils connaissent forcément la réponse, non ? Je veux dire, c'est pas comme si j'allais être folle de joie.

Jason m'arrache le poignard des mains et je m'affale sur mon matelas. C'est du n'importe quoi.

Il essaye de me convaincre que je peux continuer à vivre. Qu'ils sont là pour moi… Mais non ! Je n'ai pas envie de vivre ! Mon idée saugrenue de vouloir rejoindre Percy est bien ancrée maintenant et je suis du genre têtue…

-Je te propose un deal… je fais

Au début, il n'est pas d'accord mais après avoir débattu, je fini par gagner…

L'image de Percy s'insinue encore une fois dans mon esprit et je suis à deux doigts de reprendre le poignard et de me tuer maintenant mais je me retiens. J'ai proposé un marché, je dois le tenir.

C'est une promesse pour mes amis, parce qu'ils comptent sur moi. Je dois la tenir… Même si les promesses qu'on m'a faites n'ont jamais étés abouties… Je suis plus forte que ceux qui m'en ont fait.

Il faut que je résiste… Mais la tentation est trop forte.

Tout me rappelle Percy !

Je me rappelle de la nuit où on est allés aux écuries… Percy avait déjà des projets pour nous ! Faut dire que c'est fini, maintenant… Il n'y aura pas de Nouvelle-Rome pour moi, ni pour lui. L'envie de pleurer me revient mais je la retiens.

-Mais je veux que tu sortes de là et que tu viennes manger avec nous. Maintenant. dit Jason

Je relève la tête, il ne peut pas m'imposer ça, si ?!

Et puis… J'ai faim, c'est vrai. Alors je hoche la tête et le suit…

Tout le monde me regarde bizarrement. Et comme je les comprends ! Je dois avoir une de ces têtes ! Je m'assois à ma place, comme d'habitude, comme si de rien n'était. Mais quand je tourne la tête… La place de Percy est vide.

J'aurais tellement, tellement aimé qu'il soit à côté de moi, comme à chaque fois.

Je détourne le regard, c'est trop pour moi…

Mais d'un coup, l'envie de vomir me prend et je cours vers les toilettes. Sur le chemin, je croise Hedge qui pour une fois, ne me crie pas dessus parce que je ne me suis pas changée.

Je ne veux plus supporter leur regard. Pas après que je leur ai balancé comme ça, mes projets. Ils voudront essayer de me faire changer d'avis. Je laisse Jason leur expliquer que c'est impossible…

Je sors des toilettes et monte sur le pont, je dois prendre un peu l'air…

Est-ce qu'on peut faire part d'une dernière pensée à un mort ? Percy a été avalé par la mer, son élément. J'imagine que son père est triste, lui aussi.

Il y a tellement de gens qui aimaient Percy ! Les pensionnaires à la colonie… Même Clarisse à finit par l'accepter ! Il y a aussi Chiron… Et puis, Tyson ! Tyson doit être aussi en colère et triste que moi… Peut-être qu'il n'est pas encore au courant. Sally aussi… Oh par les dieux, Sally ne l'a pas revu depuis pratiquement un an ! Est-ce qu'elle le sait déjà ? Comment réagirais-t-elle quand on lui annoncera que son fils est mort ? Sûrement aussi brusquement que la plus part des gens qui le connaissaient.

Je ferme les yeux et m'essuie rageusement le visage. J'ai de nouveau pleuré… Ça m'énerve !

Percy était tout pour moi… Il était carrément une partie de moi ! J'ai toujours su que Luke était l'homme parfait, celui qui m'aimerait jusqu'à la mort. Et puis, il y a l'autre imbécile qui a fait son entrée dans ma vie et tout a basculé. Il n'y avait plus que Percy. Percy, Percy et encore et toujours Percy.

Je m'assois contre le grand mât et recommence à pleurer. Mes yeux me piquent tellement ils sont gonflés.

Je ne vois pas le temps passer, je crois que je finis par retourner dans ma cabine parce que quand je me réveille au milieu de la nuit en hurlant après un cauchemar, je suis dans mon lit…

.

.

 ** _Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé le début ?_**

 _ ***Les cinq lettres sont P-E-R-C-Y. Pour ceux/celles qui n'avaient pas compris.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Et voici la suite !_**

 ** _Dites-vous que tout ce qui s'est passé dans le Sang de l'Olympe est arrivé exactement pareil dans ma fic, sauf que Percy n'était pas là. Donc, il y a bien eu le sang d'Annabeth qui a été versé, mais le deuxième a été celui de Jason (ou quelqu'un d'autre, qui vous voulez). Peut-être Piper ?_**

 ** _Enfin bref, maintenant, on est à la colonie des Sang Mêlés et tout le monde est au courant pour Percy. Tout le monde est sain et sauf, Léo est avec Calypso sur Ogygie et les autres le pleurent comme dans le livre._**

 ** _Et puis… Arrive le moment où Annabeth veut se suicider. Et c'est maintenant que ça commence, le chapitre._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

PDV Annabeth :

Ca fait plusieurs jours que c'est fini, que Gaïa est de nouveau dans un sommeil profond.

Les romains sont en train de lever le camp, dès l'aube. Et comme je ne dors plus depuis des semaines, je les regarde faire, une tasse de chocolat chaud dans la main.

Je n'avais pas envie de retourner dans mon bungalow… Du coup, j'allais dans celui de Percy. Tout le temps… Je n'ai envie de rien faire… Ni de m'entraîner, ni de participer à toutes les activités de mon bungalow.

En même temps à quoi ça sert ? Je vais me suicider alors ça ne vas plus me servir à quoi que ce soit.

Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'attends… J'attends quelques chose mais je ne sais pas quoi. C'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas encore fait.

J'ai voulu passer du temps avec les autres pensionnaires (pour un au revoir rapide) mais ils me regardent tous avec pitié. Et j'aime pas ça.

Au loin, je vois Reyna donner quelques ordres pour finir plus vite le travail. Et puis, elle se dirige vers moi… Pourquoi ? J'en sais rien.

-Annabeth… commence-t-elle. Ça va ?

 _Non, je vais mal, j'ai envie de me tuer mais tu n'es pas au courant et tant mieux. Et au passage, ce chocolat est infect._

-Oui, bof… je fais

-Je sais que tu es triste. Mais tu as besoins de passer à autre chose pour te sentir mieux.

 _Je n'ai pas envie de me sentir mieux… Je n'ai aucune envie d'essayer et je n'ai pas essayé donc au revoir._

-Je sais… J'ai essayé, Reyna. Mais rien à faire.

-Si as envie de venir avec nous, au Camp Jupiter, nous serons hyper ravis. On a besoins d'une super guerrière. fait-elle en me souriant

Elle veut me faire changer les idées, mais je reste obstinée.

-Non, merci. Je préfère rester là…

 _Oh, si tu savais !_

-Tous les endroits te font penser à Percy, c'est ça ? demande-t-elle

-En quelques sortes.

 _Tout me rappelle lui, de toute façon. Je pourrais oublier tout ça et je sais où… Là où il doit être en ce moment-même…_

J'essaye de me faire du mal, en restant à la colonie. Je le sais… Et j'ai besoin d'avoir mal pour avoir enfin le courage de me tuer. Mais je n'y arrive pas…

Piper fait tout pour m'en empêcher. Ça fait deux fois qu'elle s'implique à me faire sortir cette idée de la tête. En m'emmenant dans les champs de fraises. En demandant à tout le monde de me prendre toutes armes des mains dès que j'en ai une, sans pourtant leur avoir dit pourquoi. Mais je crois qu'ils ont plus ou moins deviné. Les pensionnaires et Chiron en tout cas. Parce que vu Reyna, elle ignore mes intentions…

J'ai envie qu'elle s'en aille. Et plus vite que ça. Reyna est devenue une sorte d'amie pour moi, mais je n'ai pas besoin de son amitié. Je n'ai besoin de rien en ce moment… Juste d'une corde et d'un tabouret. Mais où en trouver ?

-Ma proposition se tient pour la vie, Annabeth. Tu peux venir rejoindre notre rang quand tu veux. Pour oublier ou par simple envie… D'accord ? me dit-elle en se levant

J'hoche la tête et elle me sourit avant de s'en aller rejoindre les autres romains. Je soupire et fixe la plage…

Une larme coule, puis une autre… J'en ai marre de pleurer. J'en ai marre de tout ! Je veux enfin quitter ce monde pour aller retrouver Percy. C'en est devenu une obsession...

Je me lève, une heure ou deux plus tard. Mon chocolat est devenu froid et je vais le déposer sur une des tables du réfectoire. J'en ai rien à battre des règles maintenant…

Je me dirige vers la grande maison, il faut que je voie Chiron une dernière fois. C'est comme un deuxième père pour moi… Il a toujours été là quand j'avais besoin de lui.

Je toque à la porte de son bureau et j'entends un « entrez » puis j'ouvre la porte. Il parait surpris de la personne qui entre dans son bureau.

-Annabeth ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit toi. dit-il

Je le savais. Je baisse le regard et il roule jusqu'à moi. Il est dans son fauteuil roulant. Il soupire et me demande de m'assoir sur l'une des chaises à côté de lui.

-Tu veux me raconter tout ce que tu as sur le cœur ? demande-t-il

Je lui fais part de mon mal, parce que c'est ce que je peux faire de mieux. Il me regarde attentivement, attendant sûrement que j'en arrive au moment où je lui annonce mon deal avec Jason et les autres. Il le sait…

-Tu sais, il ne faut pas que tu fasses ça… dit-il

-Je n'ai plus rien... je commence

-Mais tu nous as nous ! Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça. Tout le monde tient à toi, Annabeth. Personne ne veut te perdre. Imagine un peu, on a déjà perdu Percy et Léo, on ne va pas pouvoir supporter que tu partes aussi.

Je ne dis plus rien et me contente de me lever. Il veut me retenir mais je me dirige quand même vers la porte. S'il continue à me dire des choses comme ça, je vais finir par capituler et abandonner mon idée. Et je n'en ai pas envie…

Je n'ai que ça à la bouche : « j'en ai marre », « je n'ai pas besoin », « pas envie »… On dirait un enfant capricieux.

Je me dirige vers l'armurerie, où mon poignard a été soigneusement été rangé. Je le cherche partout et fini par le trouver, en dessous d'un bouclier.

Je prends une énorme inspiration. Est-ce que je fais bien de faire ça ? Est-ce que c'est la meilleure solution ?

Je n'ai pas encore fini de dire au revoir… Je dois le faire. Par égard aux autres…

Alors je cache mon poignard sous la manche de mon t-shirt. Je sors de l'armurerie et cherche du regard mes amis.

Je trouve Piper, Jason, Hazel et Nico près des champs de fraises alors je vais les voir. Je prends Piper dans les bras et sourit à Nico. Jason ouvre la bouche et s'apprête à dire un truc mais je le coupe :

-Non. Tu m'as promis.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça… S'il te plaît ! fait Piper

Je détourne le regard, ça recommence. Je m'apprête à leur expliquer pour la millième fois ma raison.

-Je veux juste vous dire au revoir, c'est tout. Vous ne devez pas m'en empêcher. Si tu es vraiment une bonne amie, Piper, tu comprendrais. Et je crois que tu comprends… Alors laisse-moi, ok ?

-C'est trop dur… soupire-t-elle

J'hoche la tête.

-Pour moi aussi, tu sais… Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, j'irais mieux une fois là-bas.

Je m'apprête à faire demi-tour et partir mais ils me prennent tous dans leur bras.

-Une dernière fois… m'explique Hazel en chuchotant

Je souris et ils me laissent m'éloigner. Je me retourne, deux ou trois fois, et ce que je vois me fend le cœur. Ils sont tous tristes, Piper pleurs avec Hazel… Jason regarde fixement le sol… Et Nico se retourne pour ne pas que je le vois pleurer peut-être.

Et puis, sur le chemin, je prends le temps d'observer une dernière fois la colonie. Je passe devant chaque bungalow, et fait un saut dans le mien. Malcolm et quelques-uns sont en train de lire ou de travailler en silence. Quand ils me regardent enfin, ils écarquillent les yeux, surpris.

Je leur souris et ressort. Mais Malcolm me retiens et me prends dans ses bras. Je ne peux contenir mes larmes…

-On t'aime Annabeth… dit-il

Je me sépare en souriant et je me dirige vers le bungalow 3, celui de Percy. Devant lui, il y a Chiron et quelques autres pensionnaires. Dont Clarisse. C'est la première fois que je la vois pleurer ainsi… C'est choquant. Tellement choquant…

Ils ne me disent rien. Juste me prendre dans leurs bras. Comment la nouvelle a-t-elle put arriver si vite aux oreilles de tout le monde ? Je l'ignore…

Ils s'écartent tous et j'entends quelques chuchotements avant que Chiron ne leur dise de retourner à leurs occupations.

Je respire un bon coup, pousse la porte, et sort mon poignard.

Cette fois-ci, je n'hésite plus… Je lève le poignard au-dessus de mon ventre.

Je regarde par la fenêtre, la plage. Je ravale la boule qui s'est formée dans ma gorge et la peur qui me noue l'estomac.

La douleur est vive mais ça a été rapide. D'un coup, comme ça… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir d'avantage. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de changer d'avis. La pointe de mon poignard s'est planté dans mon ventre, à l'endroit où Percy a eu son coup.

Je me sens tomber sur le sol et ma vue se brouille. Des hoquets me prennent, du sang sort de ma bouche. Je commence à avoir froid, horriblement froid… Mes idées ne sont plus claires. J'entends des bruits de pas, feutrés et quelqu'un se penche au-dessus de moi. Je ne vois pas qui c'est, mais je devine que c'est sûrement Chiron parce que c'est le seul qui est resté devant le bungalow. Il me prend la main et je tourne la tête vers lui… Ma vue s'éclaircit un instant et je peux le voir pleurer.

C'est la première fois que je le vois ainsi et ça me désole… De toute mon existence, je n'ai jamais vu le centaure pleurer.

Je le vois articuler quelque chose mais je n'entends plus rien. Ma respiration devient douloureuse. Je le vois approcher ses doigts au-dessus de mes yeux et fermer mes paupières.

Quelques secondes plus tard et… C'est le noir.


End file.
